I'm Wonderstruck
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: In which Sasuke is in love, Asuna is oblivious, but things still seem to go right. SasuAsu. New cover photo. -COMPLETED-
1. My Girl

Maturity: Kissing, dating, marriage, pregnancy.

Fantasy: None

Pairing: SasuAsu, DaiSaku, NaruHina

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Er… Sasuke is very out of character from normal Naruto, but in character for the new movie, Road to Ninja. As such, Asuna's character, the ignoring-Sasuke part, at least, will be reversed to go along with Sasuke.

* * *

Prompt 1: My Girl

There were times, many times actually, when Sasuke wondered if it was really worth it.

If she was worth it.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with her, when she just gave him a blank stare before walking away. He knew she was shy, but not this bad. Ino was still worse, but, Asuna was getting close to being the same.

_They've been hanging out too much._

Being on the same team should have given him some leeway with winning her, but it didn't. every tactic he tried with her, no matter what it was, whether it was just a little bit of flirting, or asking her out, Asuna would give him a stare before leaving. Really, it took his mood down a good bit, but it was nothing a little bit of training couldn't fix.

There was just one more problem with Sasuke being so infatuated with Asuna…

Other guys.

* * *

Sasuke was about to snap.

_Step away…_

There was a random guy, very random considering the fact he had no clue who it was. Based on Asuna's face she didn't know the person either. He wondered what they were talking about when her eyes brightened up, but that thought left his mind right when the other guy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

_All right, that's it._

There was no time for anyone, especially the poor guy, to react before Sasuke had socked him right in the face.

"S-Sasuke-san!"

"_My_ girl. Stay away."

END

EXTRA ENDING

"Sasuke-san! That was my cousin!"

"….crap."


	2. Music

**Author's note: **If you haven't noticed, this is based around Road to Ninja. I wanna see it so badly. ;~;**  
**

* * *

**Prompt 2: Music**

There was one very distinctive thing Sasuke liked about Asuna, more than other things, and that was that she almost always had her iPod with those green and black headphones. It meant she was focusing in on something, probably her training, and that she was going to do what she could to get a move right.

Sasuke had gone through her iPod once, only to have it ripped out his hands in a second before Asuna started walking home, leaving him behind.

This time, however, he was going to get a good look at what the girl listened to.

Making sure the coast was clear, Sasuke got a hold of Asuna's iPod, and turned it on, before scrolling through the songs.

_Man… so many high energy songs…_

That really was what her iPod was full of. It was all high energy remixes of songs, even a few that Sasuke knew, but that didn't shock him much.

What did shock him, however, was the one list on her iPod.

It was a one-word title, and all it said was 'Him' on it.

_…Who could that be?_

Sasuke normally didn't put Asuna's headphones on, but this time was the exception. He had to listen to these songs and find out who they related to.

The first one, however, made him wish he had never touched her headphones, because the song was just a lovey-dovey song, something by some random person named Colbie Caillat.

_Sheesh… never would've expected her to like this!_

Shaking his head, he switched over to the next song, one that actually had a melancholy feel to it.

_Huh… this… Evanescence isn't that bad…_

Even after listening to a few songs, Sasuke didn't have the slightest idea who the list was for. He knew he could ask her, but, then she would know he went through her iPod again.

He may get beat up this time, either by Asuna or Sakura.

_…best not ask…_

**END**

**EXTRA ENDING**

"Sasuke-san…"

No answer.

"…Sasuke-san?"

Asuna sighed when she still didn't get an answer, and decided to tap Sasuke on his shoulder, making him look at her.

"…What's up?"

"Could I have my iPod back?"


	3. Love

**Author's** **Note:** I should mention that, although the numbers are in order, the drabbles themselves are not. They will jump all over the place. I even have one later on from when Sasuke and Asuna are two-years-old, considering that was the age they first met at.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt 3: Love**

This was the day. He was finally going to tell her, after three full years of hanging back, asking her out…

He was finally going to say it.

Yes, Asuna still had yet to accept a date with Sasuke, but, he knew he made a little bit of progress.

_Just… don't reject me Asuna…please…_

The second rain started pouring down, Asuna looked up at the sky and gave a frustrated groan.

_Why is it raining?!_ She was actually surprised, based on the fact it had been so nice just before. The sun had been shining, and then suddenly, dark clouds over took and there was an instant down pour.

"Asuna, come on!"

Sasuke knew it was supposed to rain that day. He had everything planned.

Asuna didn't have the time to react before Sasuke took a hold of her wrist and pulled her along, trying to get them both out of the rain. It took a few minutes, but they found an area that was shielded by enough trees that they could stay there without a worry until the rain stopped.

Asuna just sighed, shaking her head before grabbing a hold of her hair and wringing it out. "Why did it have to rain?"

There was a silence for a few minutes, and Asuna could see Sasuke fidgeting just a bit. She didn't think they had been out in the rain long enough for either of them to get cold, maybe there was something else.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Asuna!"

She backed up a bit, hearing him shout her name just as she was about to put her hand on his shoulder. Asuna blinked a few times, before Sasuke finally looked at her.

"Before I say anything else… tell me you accept."

"…What?"

"Tell me you accept, please."

Asuna just stared at him, before nodding. "I accept."

She just watched Sasuke, noticing how nervous he seemed, for once. She was pretty sure he was going to ask her out again, and she had just said yes to it.

_You… you sneaky, conniving, son of a-_

"I love you."

_…what?_

Her eyes widened, and she blinked a few times, before finally responding. "…what?" it was all she could say, or, well, whisper, at this point. It shocked her.

This was _Sasuke_. The boy the majority of girls had a crush on, and he was confessing his love… to her? It made no sense to her.

"Asuna… I love you. I don't know how it happened or when, but it did. Please…just…don't reject me."

Asuna still stared at Sasuke, finally seeing the serious look in his eyes, before she gave a smile.

"How can I reject you when I love you too?"

That was the one sentence he needed to hear to know it was finally OK to kiss her.

**END**


	4. Memory

**Author's** **Note:** Memories like this one are nice, eh?

* * *

**Prompt 4: Memory**

Asuna's very favorite memory of Sasuke was when they were just ten-years-old, still in the academy, and he already had a swarm of girls around him. It actually made her feel bad for him, for once. She wasn't very nice when she talked about him to her three friends, nor to her family.

Then again, he had never done anything for her, so, why should she have been kind when speaking of him to other people?

All that changed, however, the one day Asuna was least expecting it.

That was her tenth birthday, when she had gotten separated from her older brother, Daisuke, while they had been out to the park one day. Asuna still doesn't know how it happened, but Daisuke had disappeared from her view as she was playing in the snow, and she hadn't seen him for a good ten minutes, before she started to cry over it.

_"Hey, what's wrong, Asuna?"_

_Asuna was crouched down, hiding her face in her knees when she heard the voice of a young boy, and looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha looking down at her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He repeated it, giving Asuna a sympathetic look, while she sniffed, trying to get to where she could talk._

_"I…I can't find… find my brother…"_

_Sasuke tilted his head, giving a slight smile. "Is that all? I can help!"_

_He had grabbed her wrist before Asuna could say a word, and started leading her through the park._

_"My brother was over here training when someone he knew showed up, and I think it might be your brother!"_

_Asuna nodded, still letting Sasuke drag her along until they got to the area where Itachi had been, and Asuna let out a relieved sigh when she saw Daisuke was there._

_"That's him."_

_Sasuke gave a nod and smiled at her. "Told you!"_

That was the day Asuna fell in love with Sasuke, though, she'll never admit that to him.

**END**


	5. Kiss I

**Author's** **Note:** see end of drabble.

* * *

**Prompt 5: Kiss I**

It amazes Asuna that, after all this time, that one boy doesn't remember they had shared their first kiss together at thirteen-years-old. It was, actually, right before he went off for training for three years, and Asuna was worried.

She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. She wanted that silly, love struck boy to still be there. It wouldn't be the same without seeing that smile every day, or getting a date offer from him.

She wanted Sasuke to stay there.

The second she told him that, she could hear him laugh, which is why she buried her face in his sleeve.

"Is Asuna going to miss me?"

She nodded, trying to keep from breaking down in front of Sasuke. She didn't want to cry in front of someone so precious to her, someone she loved so much.

Hearing him laugh again made Asuna happy, even as he started to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't you worry, pretty girl. I'll be home soon enough."

Asuna nodded again, before looking up at him, just in time for him to kiss her. It shocked her for a minute, before she kissed him back.

_Ok… I can last three years…_

**END**

**EXTRA ENDING**

"…We suck at kissing, Sasuke-san."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"We can practice more when I come back."

"S-Sasuke-san!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it bad that I'm really good at writing romance when I have never had a boyfriend in my entire life?  
Yes?  
Good, I'm not the only one who thought so.


	6. Dream

**Author's** **Note:** This continues off of the last drabble and into the next, but the next will focus on Sasuke, and give a bit of what I have planned for Asuna in the Naruto storyline.

* * *

**Prompt 6: Dream**

During the three years Sasuke was gone, Asuna had a recurring dream, one that actually made her confused.

There was no way for her to deny she felt something for Sasuke, it had been there since she was ten and he helped her out at the park. But this dream was very odd in her opinion.

The dream started about a year after Sasuke left, when Asuna was fourteen-years-old. It was actually a fairly short and foggy dream, but she remembered enough of it that she could easily relay it to Sakura and Hinata. It was a weird dream, to her at least, that a fourteen-year-old should have.

The dream started out nicely, usually with Asuna waking up from the night before, but she still found it odd a few moments later, when she realized she was married to Sasuke, and they had two kids, a boy and a girl.

It was a short dream, usually ending a few moments after it started, which, in reality, was a few hours after she went to bed.

_This… is… so… **stupid**._

Each time the dream happened, Asuna couldn't fall back asleep, and chose to go to the training grounds to practice some of the moves Aneko Mitsune, her brother's old teammate, had taught her. The dream would replay over and over again in her mind, making Asuna lose her concentration at times, but she still tried her best.

_I don't love him! I don't, I don't, I don't!_

Asuna always told herself that, but it just made her break down in tears, knowing she was lying to herself.

_Why did you leave just for training? Couldn't you have stayed?_

**END**


	7. Nightmare

**Author's** **Note:** Continuing once again off the previous drabble, we get a look into Sasuke's dreaming while away from Konoha with Kakashi, though it's in no way a good dream.

This explains a tad bit about where I have Asuna place in the current story-line for Naruto. I'm still working on figuring it out completely.  
Who knows? Once I figure it out, I may write a quick one-shot or a short chapter story!  
Enjoy this one!

* * *

**Prompt 7: Nightmare**

In contrast to Asuna's dream, Sasuke had a recurring nightmare while he was gone. He didn't know why it kept happening, it just did. There didn't seem to be a connection to anything, it was just happening randomly.

The nightmare was one of the few things he wanted to wipe from his memory. It haunted him throughout the days he wasn't training, because the training was the only thing that took his mind off the nightmare.

In the nightmare, his entire family had been killed off by Itachi, and, as such, Sasuke wanted revenge against him. Everyone had different personalities as well. Sakura and Ino were, he shuddered at the word, fangirls, Hinata was terribly shy, Tenten was a weapons mistress, Neji went on about destiny, Kiba had a dog, and Naruto was… well, he was still the same.

Asuna was different as well. She wasn't the quiet, shy girl he knew. She was actually open and talked to him, even when he wouldn't talk back.

As the nightmare went on, Sasuke could see it just going downhill after he left. He saw what the rest of Team 7 went through to get him back, and he still stayed away. What made the whole things worse was that he killed his own brother.

That didn't force him to wake up, though. What forced him to wake up, after such a long dream, was when he tried to kill two of his dearest friends.

First was Sakura. She was going after him first, to put him out of his misery, and they both tried to kill each other twice. Sasuke figured it was evened out after that, meaning neither of them could be truly angry with the other if he ever went back home.

The other person, and this was one of the parts that absolutely killed him, was Asuna. He actually tried to kill her, after running into her while heading onto the field of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

That was what forced him awake. It made him go off and start using Chidori on multiple trees, not caring if he had no energy to train with Kakashi that morning.

It didn't matter.

_I need to get that nightmare off my mind…_

Sasuke didn't understand, he just didn't. He adored Sakura and Asuna; they were his best friends, other than Naruto. He would _never_ try to kill them, ever.

But then he realized something about that nightmare.

_That me wasn't in the right state of mind… I never would have tried to kill them…_

Sasuke didn't understand very few things, but what he really didn't understand was why he was having this nightmare every other night.

_It makes no sense…_

**END**


	8. Return

**Prompt 8: Return**

"So, guess who's coming home today."

Asuna does nothing but raise an eyebrow in confusion at Sakura's words. She didn't know anyone was off on a mission, well, someone she knew personally at least. She shrugged after a minute of thinking.

"I don't know. Who?"

Sakura gave a sigh, smiling. "A certain boy whom you have kissed."

Asuna blinked a few times, tilting her head in confusion. She couldn't remember if she had kissed some boy, it had been too long.

"…Who?"

Giving a frustrated groan, Sakura stared Asuna down for a moment. "A certain boy who's birthday is twenty-eight days away and has followed you like a love-sick puppy."

Still confused, Asuna shrugs again, not knowing who in the world Sakura could've been talking about. She knew, for sure, that it wasn't Naruto. He didn't follow her around, he had Hinata. It most definitely wasn't Kiba, or even Shino, they barely knew she existed.

"Ugh! Asuna! It's Sasuke!"

Asuna blinked a number of times, before her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"How did I not know he was coming home today?" Asuna gave a sigh, falling back onto her bed while Sakura just shrugged.

"Don't know. Did he even write you?"

Asuna nodded. "Yeah… a couple times, but, he never said when he would be home. We never talked about that."

"Well, he told me in the last letter he sent, which I just got yesterday. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know…"

She had no plan. After three years, Asuna had no idea what she was going to do when she saw Sasuke again.

_I assume he forgot about our kiss._

It wasn't even a few hours later when Asuna found herself at the gates with the rest of Team 7, minus Sasuke and Kakashi, waiting for those two to come walking through the gates. She was nervous, very nervous in fact.

But, when she saw him a few minutes later, it disappeared. Sasuke still had that same cocky grin he always did, proving nothing had changed.

_Still the same, huh, Sasuke?_

"Hey, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was the first to greet the two, earning a 'hey' from both and a high-five from Sasuke.

"Welcome back, you two!" Sakura next to greet them, actually gaining a hug from Sasuke for a brief second before he finally looked at Asuna, giving her a smile as he made his way to her.

_Oh, gosh, why are you so cute?_

"Hey there." Sasuke spoke first, still smiling, making Asuna feel weak in the knees.

"Hi." She smiled back, keeping herself from bawling over seeing him for the first time in three years.

"So," Sasuke's smile changed back into that cocky grin as he spoke. "Did you miss me?"

That almost pushed Asuna over, and she kept herself from crying by hugging him and burying her face in his shirt, earning a laugh as Sasuke hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I missed you too, beautiful."

_I'm so glad you've returned._

**END  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And this is finished. Well, this little storyline! The series is still ongoing, I promise. I'm so happy to have finally written in Miss Sakura~ She's my favorite character in the whole series.  
If only I could write SasuSaku. (;~;)  
Ah well, that's why I write ItachiOC pairings. I can put SasuSaku in it. ^.^


	9. Parents I

**Prompt 9: Parents I**

Asuna knows, very well in fact, that the phrase 'opposites attract' is not a lie. She's been around it her whole life, with her parents being very, very different. Her mother is _very_ shy, something she passed down to Asuna, while her father is quite outgoing, something he passed down to Daisuke and Shinsuke. It made their daily lives very interesting, because Asuna will sit quietly while her brothers have a petty fight over their training.

'Opposites attract' fits very well with Sakura Haruno's parents, Asuna believes. Her father, Kizashi, was a kind man, one of the attributes Asuna saw in Sakura, but he also told very corny jokes, Sakura once told Asuna this with a sigh. His kindness made Asuna look up to him like he was a second father. Sakura's mother, Mebuki, however, was very stern and strict, but, after having spent a good amount of time around her, Asuna saw that she was really just an old-fashioned lady who wanted the best for her only daughter.

The phrase rang true once again with Naruto's parents. His father was a very kind man, but also strict when he had to be. Naruto's mother, on the other hand, was quite a loud, out-going lady, but she was still very nice.

Asuna even saw the phrase when it came to Sasuke's parents. His mother was the kindest lady Asuna had ever met, and his father was very stern, like most clan heads, but it made sense. That's why Asuna loved it whenever Sasuke invited her over for dinner, she got to spend time with his wonderfully mixed personality family, something she really enjoyed.

And it got Asuna thinking. If the phrase, 'opposites attract' is so true, does that mean she's going to marry someone that's the exact opposite of her?

If she did, she knew there were two people who fit that very well. Naruto was the first one, but Asuna was absolutely sure that Hinata would hate her forever if she took Naruto.

The other was Sasuke, that flirtatious boy she had known since she was a child. Sasuke definitely had a crush on her, and Asuna was sure that even if they didn't get married, Sasuke would still flirt with her.

"Asuna! Let's go!"

With a smile, Asuna ran from her porch down the sidewalk to Sasuke, taking a hold of his hand in an instant.

_Well, either way, I will always love him. Just like mama loves papa._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** (;~;) If only I hadn't been so cruel as to kill off Asuna's mom when she was just eight-years-old...  
Also, this was obviously written before we knew exactly what happen with Sakura's parents in Road to Ninja...  
Otherwise they would be dead like in the film. ._.


	10. Proposal

**Prompt 10: Proposal**

_Ok, this is it…_ Sasuke took in a breath, and let it out slowly trying to calm his racing heart and his haywire nerves. Even after all they had been through together, this was proving to be the hardest thing Sasuke ever did with Asuna.

Three whole years together and this is where they were, so close yet still so far apart. It didn't make much sense to him, but he knew that had to be fixed, and very soon, before he lost her somehow.

_No, no. She's not going anywhere. If she wanted to, she would've when we started this._

Sasuke knew Asuna didn't do things like this, like a real relationship, if she didn't believe it would be worth it in the end. She obviously knew there was something worthwhile in a relationship with Sasuke, what it was though, even he didn't know.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes widened just barely, and he turned around to come face-to-face with Asuna. She gave him a smile, and he returned it, his nerves calming immediately.

_This is going to go very well…_

* * *

Sasuke did nothing but smile as Asuna hid away under the covers of their bed. They had just recently moved in together, but she was already so very open to him, more so than before. He found that she was a very bubbly girl underneath all the shyness, and he adored it.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been so quiet today?"

He sighed, smiling again as he laid down with Asuna, pulling their blanket up over their heads. This was it, there was definitely no going back now.

"Asuna, how long have we been dating?"

"Um… three years today. …why?"

Asuna eyed Sasuke a bit, seeing how fidgety he was being. It made her smile, thinking of when he first confessed his love to her, how he was fidgeting so badly it made her think he was sick or something.

"A-Asuna…"

"Yes?"

"I… um…"

Asuna giggled lightly, hugging Sasuke and giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"…I love you too. Will you marry me?"

Asuna gasped, her eyes widening before she gave a bright smile.

"Of course! Did you even need to ask!?"

Sasuke gave a sigh, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling!"

**END  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, yes, a big skip at this point. Don't worry. We'll go back to when they're all cute Genin/Chunin again soon~ :3


	11. Tears

**Prompt 11: Tears**

Asuna remembers the first time she saw Sasuke cry. It was a good while after he had returned from his training with Kakashi, and he had been acting very distant from her, making her worry. He hadn't flirted with her for a while, and Asuna missed it. She missed the constant asking for dates and the rare remarks he would make at times that made her want to hit him over the head, which Sakura took care of for her, saying 'Asuna doesn't need her innocence taken away!'

But it hadn't happened for a few days, it was odd. Her first thought was that maybe he was sick, but he didn't act like it while training and sparring against Naruto, he acted normal.

Then she wondered if something happened while he was gone that had come back to haunt him, but it didn't seem like it was that either.

"Asuna, come with me."

Asuna realized that the way Sasuke was acting was very, very odd, even when he asked her to go with him somewhere. It wasn't weird for him to ask this, but the way he was acting made Asuna think something was up, and she wanted to know.

"Sasuke-san, are you all right?"

There was a slight nod, with him looking away from her, but Asuna could see there was something very wrong. He looked nervous, scared even.

_Maybe something happened…_

"Sasuke-san, are you sure? You're acting… very odd…"

"Asuna, tell me…" Sasuke finally spoke, but Asuna couldn't make out his expression with the way his bangs were covering his eyes, though his voice was much more monotonous than it had ever been.

"What is it?"

"What would you do if I tried to kill you?"

Her eyes widened, and she choked as she said "Wh-what?"

"Tell me what you would do." He looked up to her, and Asuna could barely see tears beginning to form, making her heart break.

"Oh… oh sweetheart…"

"I had a horrid nightmare while I was gone… everything was flipped, I was evil and bent on revenge, but you were bubbly and outgoing… and… I tried to kill you." Sasuke took in a breath, though it was rather shaky. "Asuna, please. Tell me what you would do."

Asuna gave a broken smile, before placing her hands on either side of his face, and shaking her head.

"I would love you still."

"Asuna-"

"Shh." She still smiled, even though she was busy wiping his tears away, and she kissed his cheek after a minute. "I would still love you. It wouldn't matter. You would be so lost in darkness if that ever happened… I wouldn't be able to hate you, my dear."

She didn't try to stop him as he hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder as he started sobbing.

"I love you, Sasuke."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a little glimpse at the guilt and hate Sasuke was feeling towards himself for his nightmare. Even though he had no control over the dream, every bit of it continually took over his mind when he was around Sakura and Asuna.  
Hmmm... I may elaborate on that for a later chapter...


	12. What Can I Do to Make You See Me?

**Prompt 12: What Can I Do to Make You See Me?**

_Tell me what to do, Asuna, please._

That was the only thought going through Sasuke's mind as he watched Asuna interacting with her younger brother, Shinsuke, who was about ten at this point. She was more open to him than anyone else, expect for Sakura most likely. She didn't act like this when she was alone with Sasuke, all bubbly and stuff, she was quiet as could be, not saying a word to the boy.

_It's not fair, Asuna._

Asuna wouldn't say anything to Sasuke; it was like he wasn't even there. It really hurt him, honestly. The girl he was completely in love with would not pay any attention to him, no matter what he said.

_Asuna… what can I do to make you see me?_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I promise you, this is the shortest drabble you will get in this series. All the others I have written so far are about the length of all the previous ones.


	13. Children

**Prompt 13: Children**

When they were children, Asuna had no clue she was going to fall head-over-heels in love with Sasuke, she thought he would be her best friend, maybe, but never her lover, husband, and father of her children.

Yes, there were some of those thoughts as a child that he was cute and could have been considered her childhood crush, but she never thought it would happen. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think she would be married to Sasuke at nineteen, then have two children with him within four years.

"Now, Keitaro, say 'dada'."

Asuna smiled, leaning on the doorframe to Keitaro's nursery, just watching the two. Keitaro was almost ten months old and babbling like all little babies did, but both Sasuke and Asuna were anxiously waiting for him to say his first word, just like he had done with their daughter when she started talking.

"C'mon, Keitaro. I know you can do it." Sasuke smiled at Keitaro, making Asuna's heart melt at the sight. "Now, say 'dada'."

Keitaro blinked his large black eyes, before babbling some more and making Sasuke sigh.

"All right… can you say 'mama'?"

Keitaro blinked once again, while Sasuke smiled. "You know your mama. She's really pretty and smart, but very shy towards people she's just met. She loves you very much, Keitaro… she gave up her life as a Kunoichi just for you and Hoshiko."

"…Mama?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Asuna couldn't keep her smile from growing as she saw Sasuke become ecstatic that Keitaro said his first word. Seeing him turn around and smile at her made Asuna smile even more.

"Did you hear him?"

"I did!"

This was never the life she imagined she would have when she was a child, but she wouldn't trade it in for the world.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another skip, but this brings in the first of their children!

Their oldest, in this fanfic at least, is Hoshiko, who is four at point, and Keitaro, the baby so far. 3  
Usually, Keitaro is the older and Hoshiko the youngest of their eleven children, but this is an alternate universe, so I switched it around and decided to add Hoshiko to their lovely family. :)


	14. Parents II

**Prompt 14: Parents II**

"I need to speak with you, Daichi-san."

Those were the words that made Daichi realize that whatever it was Sasuke wanted to talk to him about was very important, other than the fact that his daughter's boyfriend seemed very serious today.

"All right. Come with me."

Sasuke nodded, following Daichi down the hall and into his study, taking a seat right across from him. There was a silence for a good bit, before Daichi spoke once again.

"What did you need, Sasuke?"

"I want to ask your permission to marry Asuna."

That was it, that's why Sasuke seemed so serious. Daichi knew from the moment Asuna came home and said she was in a relationship with this boy that it was more than likely going to lead to this.

And he was actually fine with it. He had known Sasuke since Asuna met him, and was fairly fond of the boy. He never hurt Asuna, nor did he just mess around with her or take advantage of her. He was absolutely in love with her, and Daichi was sure they would be fine together.

"Hey, Asari!"

Asari poked her head into her husband's study. "What is it, dear?"

"Will you go get your engagement ring? I believe we've found a new use for it."

Asari's eyes widened, and she smiled, about to run off before Sasuke stopped her.

"That's very kind of you, sir, but, I already have one. In fact, it was my mother's engagement ring."

Daichi nodded, knowing it probably meant a lot that Sasuke use that one, seeing as how he knew the boy and his mother were very close.

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

Sasuke smiled, while Daichi nodded once more.

"Then you have my permission, but, please. Don't hurt my Asuna."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This comes before chapter 10, where Sasuke proposed to Asuna.  
Obviously he had to ask permission! It isn't proper any other way! :)


	15. New Life

**Prompt 15: New Life**

"Did I miss it?!"

Asuna blinked, giggling slightly at the sight of Sasuke being so distraught over this. He had a reason to be, actually, but Asuna still found it quite funny.

"Yes, just barely."

Sasuke's shoulders dropped, but he nodded. It was unbelievable to him that he missed his own child's birth, even if it was just by a few minutes.

"Come over here."

Asuna gave a smile to Sasuke as he started walking over to her, before looking to the baby lying in her arms. It was hard for her to believe she was now a mother, but it was slowly settling with her that this little bitty baby was hers and Sasuke's.

"C-Can I hold it?"

Nodding, Asuna passed the baby over to Sasuke, wondering for a second why he called their child 'it', when she remembered he didn't know what the gender was yet.

Handing the baby over to him, Asuna said "Here she is."

Sasuke looked at Asuna, and then to their daughter. "Sh-she?"

"Yes, a beautiful little girl. Don't you think?"

Sasuke nodded again, unable to take his eyes of his newborn daughter. It amazed him, really, that this little new life in his arms was his, and she was going to be for the rest of their lives, no matter what.

The second she started crying, Sasuke looked a bit shocked, and almost tried to hand her back to Asuna before she stopped him.

Asuna placed her hand on their daughter's head and started to hush her gently. "Shh, shh, sweetie. It's all right, you're safe with daddy."

_R-right… I'm a dad today…_

"Tell her she's all right."

Sasuke glanced at Asuna for a second, before nodding and shifting the baby girl slightly. "Hey, shh. It's ok. See, I'm here, right here… daddy's here, sweetheart."

It took just a few seconds before the girl stopped her crying, and looked at Sasuke, instantly making his heart melt at the sight of her dark green eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello there. I told you that you were safe."

She looked for him for a minute, before yawning and snuggling against Sasuke, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Sasuke, what should we name her?"

Sasuke shrugged, while handing their daughter back to Asuna. They hadn't taken the time to talk about names yet, believing they still had three weeks before she would be born. Their plan was to figure out a name the next week, but that obviously had been interrupted.

Asuna looked at their daughter for a minute, before smiling. "Hoshiko."

"That means star… right?"

She nodded, once again handing their daughter to Sasuke. "Hoshiko Uchiha… it sounds…"

"Perfect."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **And here, we have their first child, Hoshiko.  
As I said previously, Hoshiko is normally their final child, with Keitaro first, but I decided to change it for this series.


	16. Date Me Maybe?

**Prompt 16: Date Me Maybe?**

"Hey."

Asuna looked up, barely catching sight of Sasuke before he sat beside her.

"Hi."

"So… I didn't just meet you."

"What?"

"And this isn't that crazy…"

"Sasuke-san, are you all right?"

"But, I really like you…"

"…"

"So, date me maybe?"

Asuna stared at him, blinking a few times, just wondering where this came from, until she saw the bright red blush on Sasuke's face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"What… Asuna! Are you laughing at me?!"

She was indeed, making Sasuke blush even more. He knew he shouldn't have asked Naruto for help with confessing to Asuna! This just made him look like an idiot!

"Asuna, stop it!"

**END**

**Extra Ending:**

"It was so cute how your father asked me out on a date!"

"What. Asuna! Are you telling them that story?!"

"Maybe!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is based around that horridly annoying song.


	17. Birthdays I

**Prompt 17: Birthdays I**

"Sasuke-kun, happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Sasu-kun!"

Asuna rolled her eyes, pushing past the hoard of girls blocking her from the training grounds, where she was supposed to be at this exact moment. Needless to say, it was Sasuke's birthday, his sixteenth to be exact, and all of his fangirls decided they would get here before Asuna, just to make sure she wasn't anywhere near him. They hated how close she and Sakura were to Sasuke, and were afraid one of them would take him away.

But Asuna didn't really care what the fangirls thought. She may have been too shy to speak up at this point, but she just wanted them gone.

_Oh come on! Please let me through!_

It took Asuna nearly ten minutes to push her way through, and she let out a sigh, glancing back for a second only to see that she was being glared at.

_…great…_

She shrugged, before running off to the training ground Team 7 always met at. They were meeting extra early today because it was Sasuke's birthday, no other reason but that.

_…I'm a terrible friend…_

* * *

Asuna was confused at this point, not knowing why Sasuke was dragging her to a secluded part in the training grounds, one that was completely blocked off by trees and bushes, but she still followed, no matter how badly her heart was racing at the thought of being alone with him.

_Why does he want to talk to me all of a sudden?_

Asuna had noticed something very different about Sasuke today, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He still acted the same, wearing that bright smile and acting like there was nothing wrong in the world, but she could see there was something different about him.

She just didn't know what it was.

It took a few minutes, but once they were right where Sasuke wanted them to be, he stopped, and turned to face Asuna, smiling.

"I have something for you, Asuna…"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, before saying, "Sasuke-san, it's not my birthday, it's yours."

He nodded, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I know… but I want you to have this."

Handing her the box, Sasuke's smile didn't falter even once, and Asuna just shrugged as she started to open it.

_What is going on with him today?_

Once she finally got it opened (she had a tiny bit of trouble with the knot on the bow and decided to just slide it off) Asuna stared at the item, before looking to Sasuke, and then back.

"…why are you giving me this?"

"Because I want us to be official."

This was beginning to make Asuna feel like she was a worse friend than before. Sasuke was giving her that ring he always wore, in an attempt to make their relationship official.

_That's what was different about him… he wasn't wearing this._

It took barely a minute for Asuna to start crying, out of guilt and happiness.

"I…I'm so sorry, Sasuke-san. I don't have a present for you…"

Sasuke still smiled, shrugging and picking the bow up off the ground. "That's all right…" he said as he placed the bow on Asuna's head. "You can be my present."

Asuna stared at him for a minute, before laughing and nodding, finally putting the ring on her finger.

"All right."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **You all deserved two chapters. Why?  
The previous one was too short and used that song...


	18. Meeting

**Prompt 18: Meeting**

When Asuna was two-years-old, Daisuke, although he was only seven, could see she was very, very shy. Whenever they were out at the store, or even the park, Asuna wouldn't move from her spot beside him, latched onto her older brother's hand, planning to never let him go.

It didn't annoy him, or make him mad; it just got to be a lot at times, especially when Daisuke wanted to talk to his teammates.

"Daisuke, take Asuna to the park, ok?"

That's why, when his mother told him to take Asuna out for the day in the middle of December, Daisuke was planning to get Asuna over her shyness, by introducing her to someone, anyone that was the park that day with them.

_She's gotta get over this before she's old enough for the academy._

"Asuna, go play!"

It wasn't going well. Daisuke got Asuna to the park nearly half an hour ago, but she wouldn't go anywhere without him, not even to the swings or the slide, she was attached to Daisuke. It was really starting to get to him, because he would've liked to be left alone for a little bit.

"Asuna, please." Daisuke sighed, pulling his hand away from Asuna, shaking his head as she let out a whining sound.

"No!" Asuna started to cry, reaching for Daisuke's hands, but he kept them up out of the way.

"No, Asuna. Go play."

Asuna stared up at Daisuke, before falling back onto her backside and crying even more. Daisuke gave a sigh, sitting beside Asuna while she cried, wishing he hadn't been as harsh as he had been.

"Asuna…"

Daisuke watched for a minute, hating himself even more as she kept sobbing. He looked up a minute later, nearly falling over seeing a kid around Asuna's age staring at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I upset her."

The kid still stared, before looking at Asuna. "What's her name?"

"Asuna."

The kid nodded, before going to Asuna and smiled at her, even though she was still crying her eyes out.

"Hi there!"

Asuna lifted her head to see who was talking to her, and just stared. This was a new person to her, and she was fairly confused as to why he was talking to her.

"…hi…"

"I'm Sasuke! Do you wanna come play with me?" the boy, Sasuke, held out his hand to Asuna, smiling the whole time.

Asuna just stared at him, before nodding and taking his hand, only to pulled up from her spot.

Daisuke didn't do anything but sit there, staring at them for the longest time. He knew exactly who that kid was, Sasuke Uchiha, from the second he told Asuna his name. It really shocked Daisuke that this one kid could get Asuna away from him in less than a minute, when he had tried multiple times.

_…Wow…_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, their meeting. Who would have guessed that meeting at just two-years-old would lead them into a true relationship in the future? Precious. :3  
Hmmm... I just noticed, based on this chapter and the first chapters of _Bit by Bit_ and _Right Kind of Wrong_, that I like to use the title **Meeting**.  
I should stop that.


	19. Teammates

**Prompt 19: Teammates**

"Team 7! Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Asuna Myuki, and…Sasuke Uchiha!"

There were a number of groans, with a few of the girls shouting in protest because of Sasuke's placement, but the four members of Team 7 were actually quite content with their placement. Naruto was glad to be on a team with his best friend, Sasuke, while Sakura was glad to be with Sasuke and Asuna, rather than anyone else.

Asuna was more than glad to be on a team with Sakura, and Sasuke, well, he was just glad to be with Asuna, because it would force her to talk with him. He had been crushing on her for the past three years, ever since they were nine, but Asuna was too shy to say anything to him more than 'hello' or that she was doing fine.

"Ne, Asuna!"

She turned around, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, wondering why he was talking to her all of a sudden.

"We should have lunch together, since, you know, we're on the same team!"

She stared at him, before shaking her head. "No thank you."

That made Sasuke's mood drop tenfold, but he still nodded, before sighing and leaning back in his seat. "All right…"

_Darn…_

_If I ate lunch with him… I might accidentally let my feelings show through._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm~ Ten year jump from the last one, but it holds significance in their story.


	20. Snowballs

**Prompt 20: Snowballs**

_Oh come on… where did they go?_

Sasuke looked around, hoping to see two certain people soon, because they had disappeared in the snow, and he had no clue where they could be at this point. Asuna would never let Hoshiko run off on her own, she was still just three. They had to be together somewhere, that was obvious. As was the fact that Sasuke had been left alone with his six-month-old son, Keitaro, who was sleeping happily in his stroller, not making a sound.

_Where are they?_

He looked to his left, seeing nothing, then to his right, still seeing nothing. He couldn't leave Keitaro, so, Sasuke sat beside the stroller and just waited for Asuna and Hoshiko to show up again.

"Fire!"

Sasuke barely had the chance to look behind him before he was hit with snowballs from both Asuna and Hoshiko.

"Hey!" he instantly put his arms up, trying to block the snowballs. "What was that for!?"

"Fun!" Asuna gave a smile, while Hoshiko laughed.

"We got you, daddy!"

**END**


	21. I Loved Her First

**Prompt 21: I Loved Her First**

This was the day Daichi hated thinking about, but it was here, and he could do nothing but watch as his only daughter married her husband, a smile gracing her face the whole time. Asuna was only eighteen, but that didn't matter much, even though Daichi didn't necessarily agree with her getting married so young.

_As long as Asuna's happy…_

He could tell she was, all because of that boy. They had been together since just a few months after he returned from training, and that was almost four years ago. Daichi really didn't mind when they got together, all because Asuna was happy where she was and who she was with.

_Hmm… Sasuke and Asuna Uchiha? That really does sound perfect._

"Dad?"

Daichi looked to his left, and smiled, seeing his newlywed daughter smiling at him. He thought she looked absolutely perfect in her dress, with her long hair tied up in a fancy fashion.

"What is it, Asuna?"

"Would you dance with me?"

Nodding, Daichi gave a happy sigh as Asuna took his hand and led him to the dance floor. His feelings of happiness went up as he was allowed to hold his baby girl one last time, even if it was for a short amount of time. They had already had their father/daughter dance, and he knew that as soon as the reception was over, Asuna would be off with Sasuke for about two weeks.

It hurt him a bit to know his daughter would be gone for a while, and would not return to the house she had been in since she was a baby, but he was also happy.

It meant he and Asari would have grandchildren like they always wanted.

"Excuse me, Daichi-san. May I steal my wife back for a moment?" Daichi looked over his shoulder, seeing Sasuke standing there with a smile. He gave a nod, releasing Asuna and stepping aside.

"Keep her safe, Sasuke.

"Of course." Sasuke nodded, taking Asuna into his arms and kissing her on her forehead. She gave a smile, sighing happily.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Asuna."

Daichi just smiled, shaking his head and walking away, planning to drag his own wife to the dance floor.

_You may love her now Sasuke Uchiha, but I loved her first._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** *sigh* I can't wait for my own wedding one day. :)


	22. Facts

**Prompt 22: Facts**

Asuna knew everything there was to know about Sasuke. She knows that no matter how sweet Sasuke is, he absolutely hates sweets themselves, and loves onigiri with tomatoes and okaka, but he especially likes the ones she'll make him on those random days she feels like being kind to the flirt. Hanging out with him has proven to her that his hobbies are taking walks throughout the village and training, the latter of which she shares, the former she'll happily do with him.

The two share a common like of video games, but Asuna is convinced that Sasuke will lie to her about his own eyes hurting after she begins to complain. She could tell he was lying, actually, based on the conversation they had with it.

"My eyes hurt…"

"…really?"

"Yeah."

"So do mine."

Asuna would just roll her eyes while shaking her head, smiling ever so slightly.

Sasuke knew his fair share about Asuna as well. She hated nattō, just like he did, but she also loved seafood ramen from Ichiraku's and onigiri. He can understand her love her training, as most ninjas had it, but he doesn't truly understand her love for sewing, even after she patched up a number of his shirts for him after training. He also likes the fact that she loves to cook, because her onigiri almost tastes better than his own mother's.

They both would ask questions regarding certain things they didn't know about each other, just to get more facts to keep.

But there was definitely one fact everyone but them knew.

They were, one hundred percent, in love with each.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to know every last thing about my future husband once we meet. I want to learn everything about him.  
I hope he's thinking the same about me.


	23. Favoritism

**Prompt 23: Favoritism**

"Keitaro?" Asuna peeked her head into the room where her eight-month-old son and four-year-old daughter were currently, trying to play with each other.

Hoshiko looked up and waved, prompting Keitaro to turn his head and smile at Asuna.

"…Keitaro, it's bath time."

The smile faded and he immediately started crying and trying to crawl away. Asuna gave a sigh, entering the room at last and picking him up, only to be hit in the head when Keitaro started flailing his arms about, trying to get away from his mother.

"Sweetie, it's ok!"

Asuna trying to quell his screams only made Keitaro cry more and continue pushing away, even when Asuna had him in the bathroom and nearly undressed. Even after she placed him in the lukewarm water he continued to cry and flail and started screaming 'dada', wanting Sasuke to come rescue him. He always hated when Asuna tried to give him a bath, but was calm when Sasuke was the one doing it.

_It reminds me of when Hoshiko would only let me bathe her…_

The constant flailing about from Keitaro ended up throwing water all over the place, causing Asuna to sigh as she took a washcloth and started trying to clean the screaming infant's face, to which he responded with even more pushing away and crying.

"Keitaro! Please!" Asuna was ready to cry at this point, like always. Keitaro just would not allow her to give him his bath. They had this battle nearly every night, even when Sasuke was home.

"Need some help?"

Looking to the door, Asuna's mood dropped even more seeing Sasuke was there, not because he was home, no, she was glad for that, but for the fact that she didn't Keitaro through his bath like she wanted to before he got home.

She nodded anyway, earning a slight laugh from Sasuke as he crouched down beside her, putting his hand on the now sniffling little boy's head.

"Hey there, Keitaro. What's the problem?"

Keitaro sniffled again, before reaching for Sasuke. "Dada…"

Sasuke shook his head, giving a smile. "No, you stay. After your bath is done I'll rock you to sleep so momma can put Hoshiko in bed, all right?"

Keitaro blinked, reaching again, causing both Sasuke and Asuna to laugh.

"Keitaro loves to play favorites."

Nodding, Sasuke looked at Asuna. "But so did Hoshiko, just the other way around."

"Yeah…"

_I still don't like this sort of favoritism._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, yeah. Keitaro plays favorites.


	24. Sick

**Prompt 24: Sick**

There were just some days Sasuke absolutely had to see Asuna. Not because he liked her, no. It was because she would listen to him when he had issues he needed help with, or when he just wanted to talk to someone.

This time, Sasuke was trying hard to go without running for Asuna's place, because she had the flu, and he did not want to catch it. Even so, he really wanted to talk to her, and that is why he is currently standing in front of Asuna's house, fighting with himself over whether or not he should go in and see her.

_No, I shouldn't… she'll probably be sleeping. But… I still need to talk with her…_

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head before ringing the doorbell, and yelling at himself in his mind over how stupid this was. He shouldn't be here, he should be out training with either Naruto or Itachi, but he skipped over that because of his want to talk with Asuna.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_

Sasuke was about leave, when the door opened, and he received a very confused look from Asuna, who looked like she was about to fall over. There was a blanket draped over her shoulders and a tissue in her left hand while her right hand held the doorknob.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it not even a second later. "I… sorry, I shouldn't be here."

Turning to leave, Sasuke had to stop the second Asuna grabbed a hold of wrist, making him look back.

"You… you don't have to leave… you can stay. I'm home alone today so…"

Seeing Asuna trying her best to not look at him made Sasuke smile, and he nodded before following her inside.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't blame me if you get sick."

**END**


	25. Birthdays II

**Prompt 25: Birthdays II**

Asuna woke up very early on December 12th, having no real clue why she was up at six a.m. It more than likely wasn't the excitement, but the fact that her husband wasn't in their bed with her, proven when she rolled away from the bright sunlight and tried to grab a hold of his arm like every morning.

Asuna blinked a few times, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, looking about the room, seeing him nowhere.

_…eh? Where is he?_ Shaking her head, she got up and started to put her robe on when Sasuke finally got back to their room and stared at Asuna for a minute.

"What are you doing up?! You're supposed to still be sleeping!"

She blinked again, and shrugged. "I don't know… the sunlight got my eyes and when I tried to get a hold of you, you weren't there. So, I decided it was time for me to get up. …why?"

Asuna saw Sasuke's face go red, and laughed a bit, even as he didn't look her in the eye.

"Sasuke?"

"…I was trying to make you breakfast…" he mumbled out a bit, but she still heard it, a smile instantly breaking out on her face.

"Aww. You're so sweet! …but, we both know you suck at cooking."

"I know! I… I just wanted to try because you did that for me…"

Asuna laughed again, before giving her darling a hug. "Aww… too sweet!"

There was a silence, before Asuna finally said, "…is something burning?"

"…Crap!"

**END  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I figured Sasuke could be a horrid cook in this universe.  
I mean, pfft, he seems like he would be a good one in the canon-verse, why can't he suck at it in this universe?


	26. Blanket

**Prompt 26: Blanket**

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. They were supposed to leave in the morning, beat the bad guys, get the all important scroll, and be home by dinner. That was how these missions always went, never once did they have any issues.

This time was the exception. Their target bolted when he saw Asuna's headband hidden in her bag, forcing Asuna to call for Sasuke's help and they started following after. They were keeping up with him, almost catching him multiple times, until it started to randomly snow. Both Chunin at this point believed it had to be a Genjutsu, and tried once each to break it, finding that it was truly snowing.

Asuna was beginning to feel the weight of the cold temperatures on her body, but she was not giving up, no matter how many times Sasuke suggested they stop for the night and try again in the morning, when it was likely to be warmer. She still said no after the twentieth time, but Sasuke could see Asuna's health was starting to waver, which was his excuse for grabbing her arm and making her stop in place.

"Asuna, _no_, we have to stop, otherwise we're going to die!"

She gave him a glare, before sighing. "…fine. Let's go find some place."

Sasuke nodded, keeping a hold on Asuna's wrist as he dragged her back a little while, knowing there was a hotel there. They were going to stop, rest, get warm, and set up a plan for the next morning.

That was the plan, at least.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ there's only one room?"

"And that it has only one blanket?"

The lady behind the desk let out a nervous laugh as the two soaked, frigid shinobi stood in front of her. She was only telling them the truth, and neither of them seemed to like it very much. They had a sudden influx of guests when the snow started, and she could not turn them away.

"Yes, um. Well, that room does not have a working heater at the moment, and there's only one bed with one blanket… it's the only room we have left, I'm sorry."

Asuna sighed, while Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

"_Excuse me!?_"

* * *

_This is not **fair.**_ Asuna flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, even though she was still dressed in her soaked clothes, nearly frozen to the bone. She didn't even move as Sasuke sat beside her, giving a slight sigh.

"Sorry, Asuna. But it's better than being trapped in the snow."

"But _come on_, Sasuke. You and me, sharing a bed?! My dad will kill us!" Asuna gave a whine as Sasuke shrugged.

"We're not doing anything… just sleeping…Don't you remember doing this when we were thirteen?" he muttered, and Asuna just stared at him for a few minutes, before shaking her head and climbing into her spot on the bed.

"Whatever… let's just sleep."

Sasuke nodded, following suit, but the two faced away from each other, doing everything they could to not start a fight.

* * *

"You should move in with me."

Asuna had nearly been asleep, but that sentence made her eyes snap open and she sat up immediately, looking at Sasuke who was still turned away from her. "…what?"

"I said you should move in with me. We've been dating for almost two years now…I think you should come live with me."

There was a silence, and Asuna thought it over before smiling to herself. She had always liked Sasuke, maybe even loved him, and had thought about the day he would either ask her to move in with him or to marry her. She never thought it would happen like this, trapped in a hotel room during a snowstorm.

Shivering, Asuna realized that the blanket had almost been taken by Sasuke, but she kept her smile as she snuggled up to her equally frigid boyfriend, who promptly turned around and hugged her.

"OK."

"Huh?"

"I'll move in with you."

Sasuke stared at her, slightly wide eyed when he noticed her smile, and he smiled right back at her.

"Awesome."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys, guys, my birthday is almost here. 3 I swear, I will attempt to update this one, Somebody to Love, and Bit by Bit everyday up until my birthday, November 4th.  
Enjoy~!


	27. Baby I

**Prompt 27: Baby I**

"Have you told him?"

"No…"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm worried…"

Sakura gave a sigh, leaning back and staring at Asuna. She didn't understand why the girl was so worried about this; it wasn't like people weren't expecting it.

No, they definitely were. Asuna was pretty much over people constantly asking her when she and Sasuke would have baby. Especially since they had just gotten married in July, and the fact she didn't think they cared that much. All they really cared about was hearing if one of the most prominent clan's was going to have an heir soon or not.

Of course, even after Itachi and Aneko were married and had a daughter, people were looking forward to a _male_ heir, not a female.

"Worried about Sasuke or people?"

"Both!" Asuna whined as she laid her head on the table. She was excited, she really was. It was just the fact that people would begin bombarding her with questions as the months went on, wanting to know the gender more than anything. "I'm just… I want this baby, I know that for sure. I just don't want all the questions that will come with the pregnancy." She sighed, sitting back up and resting her head in her hands.

"Well… I guess that's one of those things that come with being married to the head of the clan's son."

"Aneko went through this too."

"Maybe she'll be able to help."

"I would hope so…"

* * *

After her conversation with Sakura, Asuna headed straight for home, hoping and praying Sasuke was there so she could finally inform him, but, finding he wasn't, Asuna just gave a sigh and decided to wait. He would be home soon, it's not like he was on a lengthy mission or anything.

"Man… I hope he's happy."

"Hope who's happy?"

Asuna nearly had a heart attack, and she jumped up from her seat on the couch to turn around, seeing Sasuke immediately. "Oh, Sasuke! You scared me."

He gave a smile and shrugged. "Sorry. What were you talking about?"

"Oh um…" Asuna looked away, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to figure out how to word it. "Yeah, that… um, you wanted kids right?"

"Yeah…? Didn't we talk about this already?"

"Oh, Sasuke!" Asuna gave a frustrated groan and turned around, thinking he would've gotten the hint right there. Sasuke just stared at Asuna for a minute, wondering what the deal was.

"Asuna, what-"

"I'm pregnant, ok!?" she turned back around after shouting, noticing Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face just before he tackled her in a hug. "Sasuke! What was that for?!"

"That's wonderful!"

Hearing him start to laugh made Asuna sigh as she hugged him back, feeling relieved at last.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Seriously, I love the friendship I gave Sakura and Asuna. That was never a major plan but it's become my favorite part about writing Naruto fanfics.

And, and, I'm gonna, hopefully, buy a Sasuke wall scroll next month off Amazon. :) I can't wait, I've wanted this wall scroll for so long.


	28. Safe and Sound

**Prompt 28: Safe and Sound**

The mission to The Land of Snow was supposed to be a fairly simple A-ranked mission. All they had to do was protect Yukie Fujikaze, the famous actress. It didn't seem like a big deal to them, even with Naruto spazzing out over how he was meeting '_the_ Princess freaking Gale!'

However, as they were moving along to their destination, now by car rather than by boat, they were stopped by Doto, the uncle of Princess Koyuki Kazahana, Yukie's real name. He was after the Hex Crystal she wore, saying it was the key to a treasure.

The problem at the moment was not that, it was the carnage they had seen. Koyuki's manager, Sandayu, had gathered up fifty men who were against Doto, in an attempt to stop him, but they had failed, all perishing in the fight.

Sasuke knew either Sakura or Asuna was going to have nightmares from this, both never having seen this type of carnage. Taking a moment, while still on the field, he looked between the two. Sakura look as if she was fine, though she did look rather teary, like she was about to cry.

Asuna, however, was shaking. Sasuke could tell it was not from the cold, but from the amount of blood that drenched the snow. She had never seen this kind of stuff before. Shockingly, any mission they went on that was like this one, Asuna was either kept home by her father, or sick. Daichi let her go this time, believing it would be a safer mission, but he was very wrong, considering what had just happened.

* * *

"Asuna?" Sasuke yawned as he opened the door to his room that night, not the least bit shocked Asuna was there. He was expecting it after what happened earlier. "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't sleep…" Asuna sighed, running a hand through her hair. The events of the day kept playing through her head and it was keeping her up, obvious by the fact it was currently two in the morning. "C-Can I sleep here?"

Sasuke nodded, stepping to the side as Asuna walked in before closing the door. "You'll have to share a bed with me…"

The statement made both their faces go red, considering the fact they were only thirteen and neither of them had ever once thought of this. It was likely more embarrassing for Sasuke, since he was head over heels for Asuna. Sharing a bed with the girl he liked would probably just make their trip home very awkward.

"A-All right…"

Sasuke looked at Asuna a tad bit shocked, even as she crawled into the bed and stayed against the wall, leaving room for both of them. He shook his head before follow suit, and deciding to hold onto Asuna, even though she tensed up.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Just… just close your eyes and you'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound, I swear."

She glanced at him, noticing his eyes were closed and he was probably asleep already. She always knew Sasuke fell asleep quickly and easily on missions, almost as if he was at home.

The next morning, seeing the two teens wrapped up in each other's arms wasn't much of a shock to Kakashi.

He always knew Sasuke was Asuna's strength.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um~ So, yes, I didn't post yesterday. To be fair, I had to wash dishes and write a paper for one of my classes.

Um, anyway, this one was written after I watched the first Naruto movie over again on Netflix. I love that movie, it's so good. 3

My birthday is now nine days away~ My cousin and his wife are having a baby next month, and the baby shower is next Saturday. I think we're going, not sure.

Anyway~ Enjoy~


	29. Baby II

**Prompt 29: Baby II**

"Ne, ne, mama? Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a brother or sister?"

The question from their two-year-old daughter caused Sasuke to stare and Asuna to nearly choke on her water. They both stared at Hoshiko for a moment, before looking to each other. Neither of them knew what to say, but Asuna got up from her seat and picked up Hoshiko.

"S-Sweetie… why do you want a brother or sister?"

Hoshiko just shrugged. "I want someone to play with, mama!"

"But mama and papa play with you."

The little girl shook her head, her black pigtails hitting her in the face a bit. "Not all the time! Papa has missions, and mama has to clean and do stuffs. I want a brother or sister I can play with all the time!"

Asuna sighed, before looking to Sasuke who just shrugged. Neither of them ever heard Hoshiko say this before, it was new.

"All right, Hoshiko."

Asuna's eyes widened a bit when Sasuke spoke. Hoshiko let out a squeal before climbing out of Asuna's arms and running to Sasuke.

"Really, papa?!"

He just smiled and nodded, picking her up. "But, you have to go to bed on time tonight!"

"All right!"

"Sasuke!"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I liked this one. I think Hoshiko asking her parents for a little sibling is just adorable. 3  
My birthday is Sunday.  
Guys.  
I'm so excited. 3


	30. Baby III

**Prompt 30: Baby III**

_Hoshiko is almost three… This isn't such a bad age difference._

Asuna leaned against the doorframe leading into hers and Sasuke's room, just watching her husband and precious daughter. She loved watching them when Sasuke was trying to read a book or the paper and Hoshiko would climb up into his lap and start turning the pages like it was nobody's business. Most of the time, it forced Sasuke to read Hoshiko one of her books, but he was all right with it in the end.

He loved Hoshiko.

"Mama?"

Asuna was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Hoshiko call her. She smiled and made her way over to the bed, sitting on it just in time for Hoshiko to crawl from Sasuke over to her lap.

"Hi, Hoshiko." Asuna kissed her little girl on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Are you feeling all right, Asuna?" Sasuke just watched his wife as she tied their daughter's hair up into a ponytail, knowing there was something off about her. "You don't look well…"

Asuna just smiled before hugging Hoshiko to her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, is that a-wait, what?" Sasuke just looked at her, completely shocked at this. Sure, they were planning to have another baby, but not so soon after Hoshiko had asked them about it! She had just asked two months ago. "…Are you serious?"

Asuna nodded, giggling a bit. "That's what my doctor said today. She said I'm around a month or so along, and the baby should be here late July, around your birthday."

It took a minute, but Sasuke eventually nodded and smiled. "So, we're having another baby."

Asuna returned the smile. "Yes, we are."

"Hey, Hoshiko."

Hoshiko turned her head towards Sasuke and just looked at him. "Papa?"

"You're gonna have a brother or sister in a few months."

Hoshiko sat up all the way with wide eyes, still staring at Sasuke before she looked at Asuna. "Really, mama?"

Asuna nodded, laughing and she look Hoshiko's little hand and set it on her stomach. "Yes, really. The baby's in mama's tummy right now. All right?"

Hoshiko nodded, before she asked another question.

"How did the baby get in there, mama?"

Asuna and Sasuke just looked at each other for the longest time.

_…crap._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hoshiko is getting her wish, she'll have a sweet baby brother in July. :3  
My birthday is tomorrow. :D


	31. Talk

**Prompt 31: Talk**

Asuna wasn't doing anything interesting on her day off. She had spent a part of the day cleaning the house with her mother, and then spent the rest of it lazing about and fixing up some her clothes that needed work done on them.

She didn't even expect it when Sasuke entered her room late in the day, looking like he was about to say something multiple times before shutting his mouth and not saying a word. It made Asuna a bit worried, thinking there was something wrong with.

"Sasuke-san, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, making Asuna shrink back a bit and he just stared at her before sighing. "…sorry…I didn't mean to snap…"

Asuna gave a smile. "It's all right… but why are you here? I thought you had a mission today."

"I finished early."

"Oh…" Asuna laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Of course you did. You're you, after all…"

Sasuke just watched Asuna for a minute, feeling a twinge of guilt for a reason he didn't even know. "Asuna?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk about us?"

She stared at him, before nodding. "S-Sure…"

There was a long silence once the two moved to sit on Asuna's bed. Sasuke didn't know how to go about this, and Asuna was just waiting to hear what he had to say.

"What are we, Asuna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship. What is it?"

When Asuna finally took the chance to look at Sasuke, she felt crushed at the fact he looked so confused, hurt, and broken, all because he didn't know what she was to him. She didn't even know what she was to him, nor did she know what he was to her. Sure, they had been on a few dates since he came back from his training, but it was never truly made official.

"I…I don't know…what do you want it to be?"

"More than friendship."

Asuna nodded. "I guess… I guess that's good with me… I mean… I kinda already thought we were official?"

Sasuke stared at Asuna for a moment, shocked, before he smiled. "…If I kiss you, can we say we're in a relationship?"

Asuna blushed, and nodded. "Sure."

He kissed her right when she finished talking.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**So sorry for not updating in forever. I was at an anime con all last weekend (I MET JOHNNY YONG BOSCH. 3 And I got a Sasuke and Itachi wall scroll!) And I've recently become sick. I also must write 3 1/2 to 7 1/2 pages for a paper that's due a week from Wednesday tomorrow.

Ah, college. You're going to take over my life next semester, aren't you?


	32. Birthdays III

**Prompt 32: Birthdays III**

_Sweet little Hoshiko is finally one…_

Babbling, Hoshiko looked at all the people in the home she shared with her parents, not truly caring there was a large group. All she really cared about was the fact that there was _cake_ in their house, and she didn't even know whose birthday it was. The second Asuna had placed the small piece of cake in front of Hoshiko, Sasuke tried to feed it to the little girl to make sure she didn't mess up her dress. Hoshiko, however, had other plans and gave a whine the second she saw her daddy take her fork and tried to take it back, making Sasuke smile, but sigh as well as he handed it back.

"All right. Feed yourself." He had consented quite quickly because he didn't want Hoshiko to start throwing one of her famous tantrums she started just a few weeks ago.

Hoshiko took a minute to look at the fork in her left hand, before sticking her right one into the cake and then began eating it, making Sasuke sigh. He knew that was going to happen; now she was going to be a big mess.

"Oh, Hoshiko!" Asuna crouched down in front of the two, taking a napkin to the little girl's face, earning an unhappy whine. "Sweetie, hold still! You should've let daddy feed you, baby!"

Hoshiko whined again and started to turn around, aiming to get some sympathy from Sasuke. Asuna just gave a sigh and smiled as she shook her head, fixing up Hoshiko's headband. Sasuke, on the other hand, started trying to hush Hoshiko gently, not wanting her to start the waterworks over the whining. Hoshiko stopped after a bit. Not because she was now calm, but because she had all but fallen asleep.

"I think she's had a long day…" Asuna laughed softly as she kissed her daughter's cheek, receiving very slight movement in return. "Will you go put her in her crib?"

Sasuke gave a nod and started heading for Hoshiko's room while Asuna thanked everyone for helping them celebrate and began cleaning as their guests left.

Instead of placing the sleeping child in her crib, Sasuke took the time to sit down and rock her, just to make sure she stayed asleep. He most certainly did not want her to wake up the second he laid her in the crib.

Hoshiko began to whine a bit in her sleep, and Sasuke started to hush her once again.

"It's all right, Hoshiko. Don't you cry, daddy's here."

Asuna gave a smile as she watched them. Hoshiko's whining had subsided, and Sasuke was still rocking her, hoping to keep her from whining again so she slept peacefully.

Sighing, Asuna went back to the living room to finish her cleaning, content that her family was resting at the moment.

_I believe this was the perfect way for Hoshiko to spend her first birthday…_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Babies are so cute. ='D I love them and can't wait to be married with my own kids. :3


	33. Tell

**Prompt 33: Tell**

Early on in her first pregnancy, Asuna did not want to know the gender of the baby until he or she was born. However, she wasn't going to keep Sasuke from knowing, and told him that if he wanted to know, all he had to do was ask her doctor.

And he did.

Needless to say, he was smiling the whole day, telling Asuna she would be so happy once the baby was born, even more so than she already would've been.

It made Asuna want to know the gender as well, but she still did everything to keep herself from asking him, even though it meant keeping her mouth shut throughout the whole day.

"Asuna, if you want to know, just ask me." Sasuke gave his wife a smile later that night, and she just shook her head.

"N-No, I don't want to know until the baby is born…"

Sasuke continued smiling even as Asuna turned away from him.

_Whatever you say…_

"OK, tell me."

"What?"

Sasuke had barely been awake ten minutes the next morning when Asuna started asking him to tell her the gender of their baby. She had been up half the night thinking about it, fighting with herself over whether or not she really wanted to wait to find out the gender.

It was three in the morning when Asuna finally decided that she wanted to know. She couldn't wait three more months to find out if they were having a son or daughter.

"I wanna know if the baby's a boy or girl, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Asuna for a moment, before hugging and kissing her.

"We're having a daughter."

Asuna blinked, before smiling.

"A daughter! That's wonderful!"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** :)  
I need to write some more on this, my word.


	34. Baby IV

**Prompt 34: Baby IV**

Keitaro's birth was quite an experience. He had been born right on time, but at home instead of the hospital, which was not planned. Asuna had woken up early in the morning, feeling contractions quite quickly, as well as close together. After nearly throwing her pillow at Sasuke to wake him, Asuna knew that there was no way they were going to make it to the hospital before their first son was born.

The midwife had barely made it in time before he was born, but found there was nothing wrong with him and left soon after, knowing Asuna was capable of caring for him.

Hoshiko, however, did not understand what had happened, being asleep through the whole thing. She didn't even understand why her daddy had told her to be quiet while he took her into their bedroom.

Sasuke never took Hoshiko into their bedroom if Asuna was sleeping, telling her 'mommy needs to rest' throughout Asuna's pregnancy. Though, when she was set on their bed, she could see why Sasuke had told her to be quiet.

"Hoshiko," Asuna gave a weary smile as she held the newborn near his older sister. "This is your brother, Keitaro."

Hoshiko looked from Asuna to the baby, tilting her head to the side a bit. "…he's tiny, mama."

Both Sasuke and Asuna laughed a bit, while she nodded. "Yes, he is. Just like you were, Hoshiko. If you come sit by me you can hold him."

Hoshiko nodded, crawling up beside Asuna and holding her arms straight out to take her brother.

"Hold him just like I did, all right?"

The three-year-old nodded, following her mother's lead as Keitaro was placed in her arms. He made barely any movement, though his face was scrunched up as if he was about to start crying, yet it faded after a moment, Keitaro feeling safe quickly.

Hoshiko continued to stare at Keitaro, before smiling and looking at Asuna. "I like him, mama!"

"That's good, because he's not going anywhere for a long time."

Hoshiko gave a nod, returning her gaze to Keitaro, keeping the smile on her face.

_I'm gonna protect you, Keitaro. Like mommy and daddy will._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Keitaro is here. :3


	35. Guilt

**Prompt 35: Guilt**

_Stop thinking about it… it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real…_

Sasuke did nothing but clench his jaw as he watched his female teammates happily converse. Team 7 was currently at Naruto's place on their day off, seeing as how he invited them all over and his mother wanted them to visit, since none of them had in a long while because of missions. All three had agree, which now resulted in four sixteen-year-olds sitting around the table, sharing stories of their training from the past three years. Sakura shared her frightening yet effective training with Lady Tsunade, while Naruto remarked about how 'Pervy-sage mostly looked at girls!' during his training. Asuna went on to say that Aneko, Itachi's wife, was a wonderful teacher and taught her a lot. Sasuke had, so far, opted out of telling how his training with Kakashi went, even though it was quite effective in teaching him how to control his chakra better when using Chidori, even helping him up the amount of times he could use it by two.

"Sasuke," Sakura looked to him, giving a smile. "You haven't said a word about how your training with Kakashi-sensei worked!"

Sasuke looked at her, blinking, before looking over to Asuna, who was staring with interest in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he felt the heat of his guilt hit him. He knew he had no control over the nightmare he had the entire time he was gone, but it still killed him and made him feel guilty when he thought about it.

"It… it went fine…" Sasuke looked away immediately, making his teammates stare at him in worry.

"Did you learn any new techniques?" Asuna questioned, titled her head in confusion.

Sasuke shook his head, not making eye contact. "I can use Chidori four times now."

"Well that's good!" Naruto gave his best friend a smile, hoping it would help. "We should spare sometime, like we used to!"

"Yeah sure…"

Sakura looked to Asuna, who just shrugged, before they both looked back to Sasuke. They were all very worried about him because of how quickly his attitude changed. This wasn't their happy, flirty Sasuke.

This Sasuke was hurting over something, and they wanted to know what it was.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is to go along with the two from before about Sasuke's dream while he was off training.

A little side note: My Sasuke wall scroll finally arrived today. 3 I had to take down my Sasuke and Itachi one so this one could go up wioth my Ouran wall scroll, but it's ok.  
I have squealed a bunch today because of this wall scroll.

Oh, I'm done with school for the semester on December 12. :) That means more writing time.


	36. Promise

**Prompt 36: Promise**

While Asuna was still seventeen, shortly after she and Sasuke had gotten engaged, he was being sent off on a mission, worrying her about their plans to get married that April. Although Sasuke tried to calm her about it, Asuna knew there was no way he would be back and healed of any injuries in time for their wedding.

"Asuna, be calm…" Sasuke gave the girl a smile, hoping that would help, but she just shook her head.

"We agreed on April 24th… there's no way you're going to be back and healed in time."

Sasuke sighed, giving a nod, before trying again. "Well… what about our anniversary?"

"That's your birthday, dork."

"You're not helping, missy."

Asuna stuck her tongue out at him, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"…Asuna."

"Hmph." She shook her head, turning away and staring the wall. She didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke at the moment, even though he was truly trying to fix this whole thing.

"Asuna, what if we moved the date?"

"No!" she looked back at him, making Sasuke nearly gasp at the fact she looked about ready to cry.

"Oh… oh, Asuna…"

"I don't _want_ to move the date! We planned this perfectly, it was set… and then Tsunade came up with a mission for you! It's not fair…"

There was a long silence, lasting about ten minutes before Asuna sighed and stared at the wall once again.

"Sasuke… I love you, I don't care when we get married, even if it's ten years from now… I just want to marry you…"

He stared at her for several minutes, before smiling and hugging her to him. Asuna returned the gesture, no matter how badly she wanted to start crying her eyes out.

"Asuna… I love you too, you know that. I want to marry you as well, I don't care when. But, perhaps we should wait until next year… we can keep the same date, just get married a year later. How does that sound?"

Asuna glanced up at Sasuke, nodding a bit. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** :)


	37. Hurt

**Prompt 37: Hurt**

Asuna bites back a hiss of pain as she lies in bed, Sasuke sleeping peacefully beside her. She is four months pregnant with their third child, and knows these pains are not normal. They are not Braxton Hicks Contractions.

They are pains from a miscarriage she is experiencing. She knows, because her mother has spoken about the two she suffered, first describing them to her daughter five years ago, when she was pregnant with Hoshiko.

Asuna had never experienced this until now, after six years of marriage and two healthy children later, she was having her first miscarriage.

It hurt her to think about it. She wanted to cry. Asuna did not want to lose their precious, beautiful child, their second son, they had found the day before.

After long enough, Asuna sat up, let out a breath, and laid her hands on her barely bulging stomach. Sasuke made no movement, meaning he would be awake within the next five minutes, as Asuna knew very well.

She gave a sad smile to no one, before fighting her tears back. How was she going to tell him? Sasuke was so excited for their third child, now he would have to hear that they had lost the baby in a miscarriage.

_It's going to break him…isn't it?_

Although they were both adults, Sasuke still had such a fragile spirit. Asuna can remember the day she told him about Hoshiko. After hugging her, Sasuke nearly broke down crying out of joy. It made Asuna really cry, because she was so glad he was excited.

She knew that this time, there really would be tears from her dear husband.

Exactly five minutes later, Sasuke sat up in his place and looked at Asuna.

"…what's wrong?"

She bit back a sob. Sasuke always knew when something was wrong with Asuna. She didn't even have to say a word, he already knew.

"We… we need to go to the hospital…" Asuna's voice cracked as she said the word hospital, while Sasuke looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened a fraction and he looked to her stomach then to her.

"…are you sure?"

Asuna nodded, Sasuke repeating the action a second later. Immediately, he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I'll get my mom to come stay with Hoshiko and Keitaro. We'll go once she gets here."

Asuna nodded again, giving a sigh as she attempted to get up, instantly sitting back down as another wave of pain hit her. The second she took in a sharp breath, Sasuke was there grabbing her hand.

"Are you all right?"

Asuna shook her head, making Sasuke bite his lip.

"I'll see if my mom can get here quickly, ok?"

She nodded, and he took the time to stop, hug her, and kiss her forehead.

"It's going to be ok…"

Asuna knew it was not going to be ok.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...I hate myself for this one. :(


	38. Sorrow

**Prompt 38: Sorrow**

The day Asuna miscarried their third child, a boy they decided to name Tamaki in the end; she was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. Hoshiko and Keitaro were to be informed later, by Sasuke, once his mother had left.

Asuna had been in bed ever since she had come home. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces, and she felt completely broken.

_Why? What did I do wrong? How did I lose my precious baby?_

"Asuna?"

She didn't even look at the door when Sasuke opened it and came in, sitting beside and running his hand over her hair with a broken smile.

"Mom left. Do you want me to tell them?"

Asuna thought for a moment. Having her entire family broken over the death of their third child was no good; it would make the rest of the day worse.

She shook her head. "No… we'll tell them tomorrow. I don't want all of us hurting today."

Sasuke nodding, understanding completely. He remembered what it was like for Asuna's family after her mother's second miscarriage when Asuna was twelve. She hadn't left the house for nearly a week, making him worry and it prompted him to visit her, only to find out the heart-wrenching news when she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"Asuna… I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?"

"Why should I be?" Sasuke gave her a bit of a confused look. "It's not your fault. Things happen. We just… we weren't meant to have him. He wasn't supposed to stay with us…it's ok."

Asuna didn't even need to look at Sasuke to know how broken he really was. Every word he said made her heart ache, and she broke down crying once again, making Sasuke sigh.

"Oh, Asuna…" he climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug and kissing her forehead once again. "It's ok, shh."

"I wanted him… I wanted him Sasuke…"

"I know… I did too."

Most of their day was spent like that, until Hoshiko and Keitaro joined them, knowing something was wrong. It nearly forced Asuna to tell them, but she knew they couldn't wait until the next day.

There were no tears from her children, but Asuna didn't expect it anyway. Instead, the two hugged her, telling their mother everything would be ok and they would miss their baby brother.

The rest of the day winded down quickly and easily, with Keitaro and Hoshiko going to bed quickly and on time that night, knowing their parents would want time alone.

"Sasuke?" Asuna spoke in a whisper that night, just in case he had been asleep.

"What is it?" Sasuke had yet to fall asleep, even though it was two in the morning. He had been thinking most of the time, as he always did when he couldn't sleep.

"I love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too. Always."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...I still hate myself. :(


	39. Kiss II

**Prompt 39: Kiss II**

Although Asuna swears her first kiss with Sasuke was when they were thirteen, he knew she was actually off by about seven years.

It was at the school Christmas party that was held every year, for a reason no one knew. He and Asuna hadn't seen each other at all that night, but she wanted to find him and show off her new dress.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had just learned of the horrors of mistletoe from Itachi and was trying to avoid the doorways and girls at any costs.

"Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke turned around, giving a stare to Asuna, before realizing who she was and smiling.

"Asuna!" Sasuke gave her a hug, something was returned instantly. The two had been very close since the day they met, even if Asuna was terribly shy around him. "You look pretty!"

Asuna blushed, before sliming and shaking her head. "N-No… I think Ino-chan is prettier than me…"

Sasuke blinked, before titling his head in confusion. "No, you're pretty! I like your dress!" He smiled again, making Asuna's blush go deeper than it had ever gone before.

"T-Thank-you…"

Sasuke nodded, before he head Naruto laughing and pointing at them. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, until he looked up and his eyes widened.

They were in a doorway.

Under the mistletoe.

_Oh no…_

Asuna titled her head, and looked up, her eyes widening as well.

"S-Sasuke-san…"

He looked at her, seeing her blush had gotten much deeper than before.

"…tradition…" he nodded, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Asuna stood stiff, even as Sasuke ran off when his brother called for him.

Sasuke swears Asuna forgot that kiss because she wiped it from her memory.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm slow~~~  
But, hey, Christmas is one week away~ :3

I hope for snow, and that I get Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations for the PS3~ :3  
If I don't post before next week...Have a good Christmas~ :)


	40. Baby V

**Prompt 40: Baby V**

Four years after Keitaro and seven after Hoshiko, Asuna and Sasuke were both rather shocked to find they were having a fourth child. Yes, they were excited, but they hadn't expected to have more than two, especially after the miscarriage two years before and a medical test said it was unlikely they would conceive again.

"How is this possible?" Sasuke leaned against the doorpost, thankful for once that his elder two children were out with his brother for the day. They had yet to inform Keitaro and Hoshiko about their soon-to-be-born sibling, and all they hoped was that their children would be happy.

Asuna just shrugged, staring blankly at the dishes she was washing. "I don't know… I was sure it was just a cold… but then I realized I was late this month and took the test and it was positive…"

Sasuke watched her for a moment. Asuna looked a bit scared, but she looked extremely happy, even if her face showed very little emotion at the moment.

"You're excited… aren't you, Asuna?"

She took in a deep breath, before letting it out with a smile and a nod. "I'm so excited, Sasuke. We're having another baby… I just… I can't wait for all those firsts again. I can't wait to find out if we're having a boy or girl, and then to feel him or her kicking inside me… it's exciting!" as she spoke, her smiled turned into a grin, making Sasuke smile right back at her.

He knew Asuna would be excited; there was no reason for her not to be. They were financially stable, they had a big enough house; they knew exactly what to do during and after a pregnancy.

"Then I'm excited as well."

There was no way they would let anything happen this time. Although this baby wasn't planned, they were excited for this new step in their journey.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** No more updates until, probably, the new year.  
Reasons: I have no more written at this point, and I'm always busy the few days before Christmas. We're cooking and stuff this weekend, then we have church on Sunday morning and the Christmas Eve service on Monday night.  
And then.  
Christmas day with my parents and three younger sisters. (no, they are NOT really, really young.)  
Ah, maybe, if I get time, I'll write another Christmas based one for this~  
Maybe.  
Merry Christmas. :)


	41. Valentine's Bust

**Prompt 41: Valentine's Bust**

Their first Valentine's Day together, it snowed and trapped Sasuke and Asuna at their respective houses, leaving them with no way of getting together for their date.

Their second, Asuna was on a mission with Sakura and Sasuke was in the village, making it their second Valentine's Day where they were nowhere near each other.

This year, their third year, Sasuke was aiming to make it better.

And what better way to start it than with a bouquet of dahlia flowers? Sasuke had splurged just a tiny bit and bought Asuna half a dozen of the round, dark red flowers. He knew she liked daises, but thought that she would like these, even if red wasn't her most favorite of colors.

While standing on her families porch, hiding the flowers behind his back, Sasuke could feel his heart rate quicken ever so slightly.

_Oh gosh, please just like these… please._

The second Asuna opened the door, she smiled at him. "Hey there!"

Sasuke gave a smile in return before nodding. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Fine."

A comfortable silence overtook them, before Sasuke finally broke.

"I, um… I have something for you…"

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Oh, right! It's Valentine's Day…"

He nodded, before finally showing her the flowers.

Asuna looked them, before her eyes widened.

"U-Um… Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave a confused look as Asuna slipped back inside, hiding herself behind the door.

"What's wrong?"

"G-Get the flowers _away_."

The confused look her had turned into a slightly hurt one, until he noticed how terrified Asuna looked.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I'm serious, if you don't get those flowers away, I'm going to die."

"What?"

"I'm deathly allergic to dahlia flowers."

It was silent for a moment, before Sasuke started backing away.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's ok! Just… don't touch me until you wash your hands!"

"Got it!"

Third Valentine's Day: another bust.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** SASUKE UCHIHA IS MY VALENTINE THIS YEAR, YOU CAN'T DENY IT. :

OK, not really. But, still.


	42. Two

**Prompt 42: Two**

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Mama said there are _two_ babies in her tummy. Is that true?"

Oh how true it was. The day before, Sasuke and Asuna found they were not expecting just one child, but two, bringing their family up to six members, rather than five. They were both immensely excited, and Asuna absolutely had to tell Hoshiko before she went off to class at the academy the next day. Sasuke had to pick his seven-year-old daughter up after his mission, and she had babbled about all that went on that day before bringing up her unborn siblings.

"Ah, yes, Hoshiko. It's true. You and Keitaro will have two new siblings around Christmas."

Hoshiko let out a squeal, glad to hear it was true. She slowed down, as she had been father ahead of Sasuke, and grabbed a hold of his left hand.

"Is one a girl?! Please say yes, daddy! I want a little sister!"

Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. "We don't know yet. We'll find out next month, Hoshiko."

Hoshiko gave a pout, before nodding. "I hope one is a girl. The other can be a boy and play with Keitaro."

"We'll see what happens."

* * *

"Hoshiko, Keitaro, come in here please!"

Keitaro and Hoshiko looked at each other, wondering who did what to get them in trouble. The only time they were ever called into the living room at the same time was when there was something wrong and neither had any clue which of them had done what.

The two walked into the living room and instantly sat on the couch, like they always did when they were called for. Asuna just gave a smile, while Sasuke gave them a confused look.

"You two look like you're in trouble… did you do something?"

Keitaro tilted his head, while Hoshiko spoke. "We thought we were in trouble. You never call us at the same time unless we're in trouble."

Asuna laughed and shook her head. "No, no! You're most definitely not in trouble!"

"We just have some news about the babies."

Hearing that made Hoshiko perk up right away. She no longer left like she was in trouble, and she was silently praying that this news involved whether or not she would have a little sister or two.

"What is it?" Keitaro titled his head to left again. He hadn't heard much of anything about the twins since they found it was twins.

Sasuke looked over at Asuna with a smile, and she nodded.

"Well…" Sasuke gave a smile to Keitaro and Hoshiko. "There's a boy…"

"And a girl."

Hoshiko let out a squeal and jumped up from her place, hugging her mother. "I'm so happy! I get a little sister!"

Keitaro had jumped up after Hoshiko, hugging Sasuke. "I get a brother?"

"Yes, you do."

"Yay!"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** rawr. They get twins. :3  
I hope I have a set of twins whenever I get married and have kids.

BTW, new cover photo.  
Boo-yah.


	43. White Day

**Prompt 43: White Day**

When the members of Team 7 were just barely 16, after Sasuke had returned back to Konoha, White Day hit the boys in the face like it always did.

Once Sasuke had informed him it was White Day, Naruto's face froze, and he almost ran to the edge of the world, because he knew that Hinata would be chasing him down, trying to make him return the favor of her Valentine's gift to him.

Sasuke had to slap Naruto across the face to wake him up, and make him realize it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Ever since you _finally_ asked her out, Hinata has been chilling out immensely. Don't worry about it!"

Naruto eventually did decide it wouldn't be that bad, so long as he gave Hinata something she liked. He almost begged Sasuke to go with him, but Sasuke denied when he realized he had to get something for the girls.

Sakura wouldn't be hard to shop for. She even told him on Valentine's Day that if he just got her some chocolate she would be fine.

Asuna would be the one hard to shop for. They may have been dating for a few months now, but he still had little idea of she would want for White Day.

_Maybe Sakura will know…_

* * *

"Asuna likes daises, those are white."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura pointed to the white and yellow flowers in the Yamanaka's flower shop. He had enlisted her help to find something for Asuna's White Day gift, and Sakura suggest flowers, since he had already given her some chocolate, and she knew Asuna would appreciate them more.

"I don't know why you didn't just ask her."

Sakura smiled a bit when Sasuke gave her a confused look. Before he replied, he asked Ino to get a half a dozen of the daises together, to which she responded with a smile and a nod.

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I mean, you could've asked her what she wanted. I'm sure she would have loved anything, as long it was from you."

Sasuke shrugged as he handed Ino the money and took the flowers. As they left, Sasuke started thinking about why he didn't ask Asuna what she wanted.

"I didn't think about it… I forgot it even was White Day until my mother reminded me. I knew what I was giving you, but I hadn't even thought about what I was giving Asuna."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"She's going to love this gift."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Asuna's sick, go home." Daisuke Myuki, at 21-years-old, gave Sasuke a slight glare as he stood there, a hurt look on his face. Daisuke wasn't Sasuke's biggest fan, and he didn't like the idea of his only baby sister dating him. It meant she was one step closer to getting married. He didn't like that idea either.

"Can I see her for two minutes? I want to get her something."

Daisuke gave a frustrated sigh, but still stepped aside. There was no point in arguing with Sasuke at the moment. "I'll be nice and give you five minutes."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Asuna tried not to sound like she was annoyed, because she wasn't, but it was hard when she was sick and Sasuke was there smiling like an idiot.

"I came to give you your White Day present!" Sasuke continued to smile, even as Asuna sighe with a smile on her own face.

"You didn't have to…I would have been fine without a gift."

"Well… I wanted to. Happy White Day!" Sasuke kept the smile as he held out the small bouquet of daises for Asuna.

She blinked, but smile and took them.

"Thank you, darling."

"Of course, my dear."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm a day late, so sue me.  
Go check my profile if you want info on when this is going to end and for info on other fanfics.


	44. Weddings

**Prompt 44: Weddings**

If you asked Asuna what she loved more than Sasuke, she would smile and say weddings. She adored dressing up all fancy and enjoying time with her friends that have just married, hoping they had a happy life together.

At the moment, as she helped her dear fiancé dress for her brother's wedding, she couldn't help but smile. Daisuke Myuki was marrying Sakura Haruno, and Asuna was ecstatic. Her best friend was about to become her sister-in-law, in just a few short hours.

Sasuke, however, was not looking forward to yet another wedding. There had been a number of weddings in the past few months, and he and Asuna had yet to have theirs, which wasn't even until late April, over a month away. It made him a bit anxious that it was so close, but he was still excited.

"Asuna."

"Hmm?" Asuna absent mindedly responded as she attempted to tie Sasuke's tie the correct way, realizing she had done it wrong the first time.

"Let's skip the wedding."

She laughed, shaking her head. Sasuke just sighed. She didn't know he was serious.

"We can't. It's my brother and my best friend, silly. We get our turn next month, and they're going to be there as well."

"I know…" Sasuke smirked slightly as he took a hold of her left hand, kissing the back of it right under her ring finger. "Soon…"

Asuna giggled a bit, before nodding. She was just as anxious as Sasuke for their wedding, and her stomach filled with butterflies whenever she thought about it.

"We need to go now, we're going to be late!" Asuna smiled as she took Sasuke's hand, pulling him out the door of their apartment while he sighed a second time, but still smiled.

_What a dork I have for a fiancé… I wouldn't have it any other way._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Derp. :B  
Sakura's my favorite character, ok? She had to have a pairing when I wrote SasuAsu, and I decided she could be with Daisuke, because he lurves her.  
If you don't like it, too bad. ^^


	45. Moment

**Prompt 45: Moment**

It takes just a moment to fall in love with someone. Sasuke knows this first hand, as it took the moment Asuna punched him in the face, at just seven-years-old, for him to realize he wanted her as his wife. That moment was both wonderful and painful to him, because he still remembers the pain a small seven-year-old girl cause him.

Remembering the moment he _finally_ told Asuna he was in love with her was a joyous memory, because she reciprocated the feelings without a second thought.

The moment she accepted his marriage proposal with a magnificent smile on her face made him smile even more, ever so thankful he asked her to marry him.

And now this moment, as he waited anxiously for Asuna and her father to start walking down the aisle toward him, was about to become another wonderful, yet emotional moment to remember.

When he finally sees Asuna, looking like she about to start bawling before the ceremony truly started, Sasuke feels his heart rate quicken and his breath catch in his throat. He's never seen her look more beautiful than she did in her pure white wedding dress, walking down the aisle toward him a smile on her face.

It's taking every bit of his will not to start crying himself, with how happy he is to finally be marrying the love of his life.

Daisuke notices this, and sets a hand on the eighteen-year-old's shoulder, making him glance back. Daisuke just smiles at his soon to be brother-in-law, before mouthing "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Sasuke just smiles and nods, looking back to Asuna, who is now standing in front of him, still smiling. She gives a slight wave, one that only he can see, and he returns it, smiling right back at her.

It's in this moment, Sasuke realizes, that his life is about to change forever, in a good way of course. They were about to be married, they would be husband and wife; they would go on to have children and raise a family together. It made him happy.

The second the pastor asks Asuna to say 'I do', she hesitates slightly. Not out of fear, or because she's rethinking things, it's because she's thinking about everything Sasuke is.

Finally, she smiles at him, and her voice cracks slightly as she says "I do."

His smile widens as he realizes her tears are happy ones. Sasuke barely listens to their pastor as he relays the same things he had just said to Asuna to Sasuke, who knows everything that was said and is ready to give his reply.

"Say 'I do'."

Sasuke smiles at Asuna, taking her hand. "I do."

That's the moment she finally starts to cry out of happiness, while their pastor smiles and nods.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. You may kiss your bride."

The moment he lifts her veil, making her heart rate speed up tenfold, Sasuke does nothing but keep his smile, and he finally kisses Asuna, making her go weak in the knees, while their family and friends clap for them, thought Naruto does start cheering as Hinata tries to pull him back into his seat, claiming he's making a fool of himself.

Once they pull away, Sasuke continues to smile as he wipes Asuna's happy tears away. "I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** =3  
There's another wedding based one.  
I promise, the next is not going to be based around a wedding or engagement.  
Instead, we'll see some of Daisuke and Itachi with their younger siblings. :3


	46. Brothers

**Prompt 46: Brothers**

Sasuke and Asuna shared many things in common. They had the same birth year, their mothers were very good friends, both had been a squad sensei for at least a little while, and they both had an older brother.

Itachi and Daisuke were very good friends, in fact. They had been on the same Genin team, along with Aneko Mitsune, who was currently engaged to Itachi. When their younger siblings finally got together, Daisuke decided there should be a celebration between the four.

In the end, it just ended up with Sasuke and Asuna in a fight, after Daisuke let some things slip that he hadn't meant to. Not because he was drunk, no, because he hadn't been thinking and just spoke.

Itachi tried to get his friend to stop, but to no avail, as Daisuke merely ignored him.

It was nearly two in the morning that night when Asuna rolled over and just stared at Sasuke, who was staring right back.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head. "Asuna, don't say it just because you think you have to."

"I'm not, I swear!" she gave a slight glare, before sitting up and turning on a lamp, Sasuke doing the same. "You stupid head, I'm saying it because I mean it. I should've told you I had a crush on Itachi when we were little, I should've told you about my fairly short, need I remind you, relationship with that guy from Kirigakure, but you know why I didn't?"

"Why?"

"Because I loved you! Even when I was dating that guy, I swear I can't remember his name, I loved you. I couldn't get you out of my head, it was while you were gone and I had no clue if you even thinking about me then."

Sasuke just stared at Asuna while she spoke, before sighing and hugging her. "Stupid. You think I don't know that? I wondered what you were doing the whole time I was gone as well. I didn't think you were going to wait for me while I was gone, I figured you end up dating someone else… but I'm glad you loved me enough to where I was stuck in your head the whole time."

Sasuke smirked as Asuna sighed. "You're so full of it."

"You are too."

"Pfft." Asuna rolled her eyes as she released herself from Sasuke's hug and lied back down after turning off the lamp. "Goodnight."

He smirked again, lying down beside her and roping her into a hug, laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"I love you."

"Right back at you."

The next day, rather than punching her dear older brother, Asuna gave him a hug, thanking him for spilling about everything that happened.

"You know, Asuna, Sasuke told me he had a girlfriend when he was living in Sunagakure while he was gone."

Sasuke's face went red when Asuna looked at Itachi with shock, and turned to Sasuke with a slight glare. "Nii-san!"

Brothers will be brothers, even if that means embarrassing their siblings.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I told you, it didn't have anything to do with weddings.  
I love Itachi so much. 3


	47. First

**Prompt 47: First**

When Asuna looks at ten-month-old Hoshiko, she can't help but smile as she remembers the first time her and Sasuke felt their daughter while she was still in the womb. They had been resting after a long day when Asuna was nearly six months pregnant, and they had been discussing names, after both their mothers informed them they needed a name for the baby.

_"I like Keitaro for a boy." Asuna gave a smile as she laid her hand on her stomach, anxiously awaiting the first kick from their unborn child._

_Sasuke thought about the name for a second, before nodding in agreement, setting his hand beside Asuna's left one. "All right, but if the baby's a girl, I want to name her… hm… Hoshiko."_

_Asuna nodded, thinking that could be the perfect name if they had a daughter. They sat in silence for a while, Asuna nearly dozing off before she felt a thump. Her eyes widened, and she looked Sasuke, who was just as shocked as she was._

_"…was that…?"_

_"I think so…the baby just kicked."_

Asuna can't help but laugh at that, remembering how shocked they were when they were just wondering when their daughter would kick and tell them she was all right.

Sasuke's favorite memory with their daughter, to date at least, was when she said her first word. When Asuna told him Hoshiko had been babbling in baby talk the entire week he was gone on a mission, Sasuke took the whole next week off to see if he could get her to talk.

_"Come on, Hoshiko, say 'dada'!"_

_Hoshiko blinked her big black eyes and cooed, before sticking her fist in her mouth. She was six months old and teething. Sasuke took her hand out of her mouth, and handed her a teething ring, before smiling._

_"Please, Hoshiko. I wanna hear you talk. Asuna says you do it all the time…"_

_Hoshiko made a noise, before she started laughing. She started chewing on her teething ring, making noises as she did so._

_"Hoshiko. Say 'dada'."_

_"Ma!"_

_"No, dada."_

_"…da?"_

_"Yes…?"_

_Hoshiko blinked, before turning back to her teething ring._

_Sasuke sighed, smiling as he got up. He figured it was probably time for her to have a bottle, because he had yet to give her one and it was already near noon._

_When Hoshiko looked up again, she found that Sasuke had disappeared. In an instant, her eyes filled with tears, and she started crying, the whole time shouting "Dada! Dada!"_

_Sasuke was back in the living room, in front of Hoshiko after a moment, his eyes wide with shock, partially because she had said her first word, and because she sounded like something was wrong._

_"What, what's wrong, Hoshiko?!"_

_Once she saw Sasuke was back, Hoshiko smiled and reached for him. "Dada…"_

Telling the story made everyone laugh, and Hoshiko just stared at them in confusion.

Now, Hoshiko was trying to learn how to walk. She hadn't taken her first steps, and those were just as anticipated as her first kick while in the womb and her first word four months prior.

"Here, sweetie. Let's walk to daddy."

Hoshiko blinked as Asuna helped her daughter stand up, letting her hold onto one of her fingers on each hand, smiling. "Let's go."

Hoshiko stared for a second, before looking at Sasuke, who was crouched down just a few feet away with his arms open. "Come here, sweetie."

She blinked, before moving one of her legs, and then the other, slowly but surely walking towards Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Asuna had smiles, as Hoshiko had finally taken her first steps, with help.

When Hoshiko got close enough to Sasuke, she let go of Asuna's fingers and hugged him. "Dada!"

"Good job, Hoshiko!"

"You did so well!"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Almost done. Just a couple more chapters. Last one will be posted on Friday. :3


	48. Fathers

**Prompt 48: Fathers**

Whenever Asuna would drag Sasuke to her house, Daichi would make an effort to talk with him. He knew his daughter was head over heels in love with this boy, for what reason he did not know, but he was trying to be friends with his possible future-son-in-law.

They mostly talked about missions, but at times, when Asuna wasn't in the room, Sasuke would express his immense want to marry her, and start a family with her.

_"Daichi-san, I know I'm probably not who you would think Asuna would end up with, but I truly do believe I could be a good husband for her."_

Daichi normally stared at Sasuke, before smiling and giving his response.

_"If you ever believe you're ready to ask her, come to me first."_

The opposite happened whenever Asuna was at Sasuke's house. Sasuke's father was always very silent, but Sasuke always promise Asuna he was all right with her.

_"I swear! My dad likes you, he's just… really quiet? Eheh… but, trust me, Asuna. Even if he doesn't, I still love you."_

It wasn't until nearly ten months into their relationship that Fugaku finally made his like for Asuna known, when he asked her about a recent mission she had been on and listened while she explained how it went.

_"…that means your dad likes me?"_

_"Not just that, it means he approves of us! He did the same thing with Aneko when she was dating Itachi. It's weird, I know, but at least he approves."_

Asuna was always anxious after that, hoping she did nothing to mess up her relationship with anyone in Sasuke's family, especially his father as he would have the final word on whether they married or not.

_"We're going to get married, father. We would like your blessing."_

_Asuna couldn't help but glance up a bit as Fugaku, hoping he would give his approval._

_After a few minutes, she shocked when she heard him say "All right, Sasuke."_

"Hard to believe it's been seven years since they got married, eh, Fugaku?"

"Hm." There was a slight nod, before he looked over to his son and daughter-in-law, who was currently seven months pregnant with twins.

"Very hard to believe it. Especially since they're about to have four children to care for."

Daichi nodded, smiling as he looked at his daughter, who was now trying to calm her crying four-year-old son. "Yeah… they're very good parents though. If this little punk and her brother are still alive, you know everything's going fine."

Seven-year-old Hoshiko looked up at Daichi, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Daichi-oji-san?"

Daichi just smiled, before picking up Hoshiko and setting her on his shoulders. "Nothing, my dear."

"He just means that your parents are doing very well caring for you and Keitaro."

Hoshiko blinked, before nodding. "I agree, Fugaku-oji-san…"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I HAVE ISSUES WRITING ABOUT SASUKE'S DAD. :X  
Ah well.  
Two more and we're done.


	49. Mothers

**Prompt 49: Mothers**

Sasuke has never admitted to Asuna that he adores her mother almost as much as his own. When he first met the woman, he was barely four, and thought she was very kind and lovely.

He never expected Asuna to turn out to be nearly the same with the way she mothered their children. He expected Asuna to be strict, but then she surprised him by being very lenient with their children, unless they had done something very wrong.

He already knew Asuna adored his mother. Every time she went over to his house, and he was busy with something for a mission or relating to his clan, Asuna would take the time to talk with Mikoto, as if she were her own mother.

He loved seeing them enjoy talking with each other, it made him excited for when he and Asuna possibly got married.

"Asuna, you don't even look like you're seven months pregnant with twins!"

Asuna's face went a bit red as Mikoto spoke to her, though she still nodded. "Sasuke tells me that everyday… he says it looks more like we're just having one baby, not two, though, the sonogram still shows two."

"Asuna, I never got to see the sonogram! How do I know you're not lying to your mother?" Asari gave a smirked seeing her daughter's shocked face. "Mom! I'm not lying! Here, I brought the pictures so you could see!" Asuna pulled the most recent sonogram pictures out of her pocket and handed them to her mother.

Asari and Mikoto both looked them over, smiling as they saw their two new unborn grandchildren.

"Oh, how beautiful!"

"I can't wait to meet them!"

Asuna sighed, but smiled, even as Keitaro ran over to her and hid his face in her skirt. "Keitaro, say hi. You know your grandmothers."

Keitaro looked up at Asuna for a second, before giving a slight wave to Mikoto and Asari.

"Asuna, do you have names for these two?"

She nodded. "Yes. The boy is going to be named Kurou, and the girl will be named Mieko."

"Beautiful names."

"I agree, sweetie."

Asuna smiled, placing one hand on her stomach and the other on Keitaro's head. "I think so too."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **One more chapter and we're all done.


	50. Home

**Prompt 50: Home**

"OK, you two sit here!" Sasuke smiled at Keitaro and Hoshiko as the two sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for their mother to enter the house with their new siblings. The twins had been born the day after Christmas, and, while Hoshiko and Keitaro both wanted to go to the hospital to meet them, Sasuke and Asuna deemed it too risky, as they could possibly get sick and then pass it on to the twins. Therefore, they had yet to even see their new siblings in person.

Sure, they had seen the pictures Sasuke brought home for everyone to see, but that was nothing like seeing them in real life.

"All right, come on in!" Sasuke opened the door, only for Daisuke to come in instead with one of the twins in his arms.

"Anyone order a pizza?"

Sasuke sighed, nearly facepalming before he decided it was not needed. Asuna came up behind her brother, the other twin in her arms.

"Daisuke, my daughter is _not_ a pizza!" she kept her voice down, hoping not to take either of the babies. Being only three days old, the two needed to sleep as much as they could.

Daisuke sighed, handing his new niece over to Asuna, before giving a wave to Hoshiko and Keitaro.

"I gotta get home and help Sakura with Natsu and Asari, they're both sick. See you, sis."

Asuna nodded as Daisuke left, making her way over to the couch with the twins and sitting down in between Keitaro and Hoshiko. "All right, you two. In my right arm I have Kurou, and in my left I have Mieko. Who do you want to hold?"

Hoshiko pointed to Mieko, and Sasuke helped hand her over to her older sister.

"Keitaro, are you all right with holding Kurou?"

He nodded, his eyes wide in excitement as his baby brother was handed over to him.

"Which one's older mama?" Hoshiko asked as she stared at the little black haired, black eyed baby girl.

"Kurou is, by about five minutes."

Keitaro nodded as Kurou, with his bright green eyes, stared up him, seeming to know this was his big brother. "Mama, they're so tiny."

Sasuke and Asuna laughed at that, while she nodded. "Yes, they are. You and Hoshiko were this tiny when you were born."

"Kurou looks like mama…"

"Except for his hair. Hoshiko's the only one with your mother's hair color so far."

"But that's ok!" Asuna hugged Hoshiko to her for a second. "It makes you unique!"

Hoshiko just smiled, glad her entire family was together.

* * *

"Hoshiko's in bed."

"Keitaro is too."

"Now it's just us and the twins…"

"For a bit, at least."

Asuna smiled as she nodded, looking down at her two little blessings. The two were sleeping happily in their crib, all swaddled up to keep warm throughout the night.

"I love them so much. They're so beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, hugging Asuna from behind. "Because they have a beautiful mother."

"No, it's because their father is so handsome."

"Let's just agree that it's because of both of us."

"Good idea." Asuna laughed, until she saw Mieko stirring, and she silenced herself. The tiny girl eventually stopped, but not without a few whimpers and then some comforting words from her parents.

"Poor baby. I guess I nearly woke her."

"That, or she misses her big sister."

"You think so?"

"Mm." Sasuke nodded, just staring the twins. "Kurou seemed to know Keitaro was his big brother, and I believe Mieko was the same with Hoshiko."

"Ah. You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Even if these two end up being our final two children, I will be happy. Because I have you and them, and I love you all." Asuna smiled at him, only to receive one in return.

"I love you too."

"It's so good to be home…"

"I agree."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **And we are done.  
I loved writing this and want to do more like it. :D  
There may or may not be more series like this in my plans, we'll see. ;)  
Enjoy the end~


End file.
